wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cobra King
"The Cobra King"' '''is the fourth episode of Season Five of the PBS Kids show [[Wild Kratts|''Wild Kratts]]. It originally aired on November 7, 2017. It is the one hundred twenty-second episode of the series overall. Synopsis While searching for Martin's lost Creaturepod, the Kratt brothers encounter a Spectacled cobra. In a wild adventure to recover their prized gadget, the bros learn about the dual creature powers of the cobras - venom and a hooded defense. But when they encounter a King cobra, their newfound cobra powers are put to the ultimate test. Plot The show starts with the Kratts talking about venomous snakes, and present a false water cobra/Brazilian smooth snake and a king cobra. They then wonder what it's like to have king cobra powers and venom. While creature adventuring in India Martin loses his creature pod. They track it only to find it lying by a spectacled cobra. They watch as the snake venom is put to use in the cobra's hunting of a frog. They then miniaturize and ride a mongoose who fights the spectacled cobra who Martin has named Hoodie. Because of the mongoose's partial venom immunity it's able to kill Hoodie. The Kratt brothers then take Martin's lost creature pod and Aviva programs spectacled cobra powers. The Kratts then find a Bengal tiger sleeping next to the miniaturizer and use their spectacled cobra powers to get it back, however it only makes things worse as the tiger goes on the miniaturize. Aviva and Koki then have a close encounter with the longest of all venomous snakes, the king cobra and stumble upon her nest and Aviva gets to work programming king cobra powers. However there is also a male king cobra lurking around, who then discovers the kratts in Indian cobra powers and since king cobras specialize in eating other snakes The brothers are targeted by the male king cobra and Chris is eventually caught. He has some venom immunity but the problem is the king cobra is pumping huge doses of venom, too much for the suit to handle. Aviva gives Martin the king cobra disc and Martin fights the king cobra and saves Chris. Chris eventually has to save Martin as the snake is way bigger than Martin. Chris goes on Martin in king cobra powers to intimidate the cobra. The snake then slithers away from them. The tiger finally finishes his nap and leaves the miniturizer and the kratts can go back to real size. Meanwhile Aviva and Koki show the bros the king cobra Nest they found. The Wild Kratts then watch as the baby cobras hatch and from fright Jimmy takes off without them. The episode closes with some live action of the Kratts comparing the venom and defense of the king cobra and the rattlesnake and what their similarities and differences are. The Kratt bros end their show by saying "Keep on creature adventuring, we'll see you on the creature trail", Along with a disclaimer not to approach venomous snakes. Cast Starring * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Aviva Corcovado * Koki * Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[King Cobra|'King Cobra']]: Queenie, Princess * [[Indian Cobra|'Indian Cobra' ]](called Spectacled cobra): Hoodie * Indian Mongoose * Green Pond Frog (called Frog) * Bengal Tiger * Dhole Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Western diamondback rattlesnake * Eastern green mamba (called Mamba) * False water cobra Trivia * In real life, male King cobras are bigger than females and the females leave their nests as soon as they sense the eggs hatching. * This is the second Wild Kratts snake adventure, the first one was "Rattlesnake Crystal". ** Some of the live action scenes at the end of the episode of the western diamondback rattlesnake are also from "Rattlesnake Crystal". ** Coincidentally, both episodes feature venomous snakes. * While King Cobras do indeed love eating spectacled cobras their favorite prey are ratsnakes. * This is the third episode where an animal Martin named died *King cobras can vary in hue from dark grayish black to dull brown, although typically king cobras from India like the ones the Kratts were with, are a blackish gray color with cream colored bands. *This episode is listed as being mainly about king cobras however it's technically about 2 types of cobras, as in the first half we learn about Indian cobras, then in the other half is where the king cobras become part of the story.Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Roy Category:Season Five Category:No Villan Episodes